United 5: The Empire Strikes Back
by Matthew1985
Summary: The continuing adventures of Picard and crew, with the crew of James T. Kirk from the AU in their adventures in the Vortex
1. Invasion

**United 5**

_Captain's Log: Stardate 67266.6. With our recent visit to the alternate reality of the crew of the original Enterprise with Captain James T. Kirk, we have asked that both crews join forces in the Vortex once again to counter the threats of the Empire. Meanwhile, Ambassador Spock, who's coming on his 200__th__ birthday, has joined us and now we have two powerful Vulcans with us. Our mission is to visit the inhabitants of the Vortex and see what the Federation can do. _

**Vortex: the planet Hoth:**

"_General Solo, please report to the Command Center,__**" **_The young, brash smuggler and his hairy companion hear a strange sound. "Princess, we have a visitor." The general said. The tech sitting next to him said, "There's something very weak coming through." The golden droid, "Sir, I am fluent in over 6 million forms of communication and this signal is not used by the Alliance; it could be an Imperial code." "It ain't friendly, whatever it is. Come on, Chewie." The two head out to investigate.

**Federation Space:**

The crews of both Enterprises meet in Ten Forward, the bar-lounge on the Enterprise D. The captains talk as others meet each other for the first time, or get reacquainted. Both Spocks use mind-melds so that the younger one can learn about the Vortex, in preparation for the mission. Data enters the room and speaks to Picard. "Captain." Nodded to the younger Kirk, "Sir, we've reached the coordinates for the Vortex." Picard taps his glass of Chateu Picard and makes an announcement for the whole ship to hear. "Attention, Enterprise crew, this is the Captain. We are returning to the galaxy of the Vortex. Both ships will converge on this world and we hope that whatever happens will be remembered. To all of us, on behalf of the Enterprise crew under my command: Good luck. Picard out." All the people reported to battle stations and there was a ship-wide Yellow Alert. The Enterprise was going in.

**The Vortex: Hoth. **

Han reported in. ""Fraid there's not much left." Leia asked, "What was it?" "A droid of some kind, I didn't hit it that hard, must have had a self-destruct." "An Imperial probe droid." Han asserted, "It's a good bet the Empire knows we're here." General Reikkan ordered, "We better start the evacuation."


	2. Enterprise to the Rescue

**Chapter 2:**

**Enterprise to the Rescue…**

**Make That Two!**

**Vortex: Unknown coordinates. **

Both Enterprises make it through the portal, known throughout Starfleet as the Vortex.

Captains Picard and Kirk speak on-screen. "Captain, my crew is ready when you are. Lead the way." Picard smiled and said, "The Enterprise is ready as well. Mr. Data has intercepted a strange sound." The android submitted the signal to Kirk's ship. "This sound wave does not register on any records of Starfleet." Looking at Picard, "however, we do know where it is coming from." "Go on." "Captain, I believe that sound's origin is a planet in the Hoth system. The Enterprise crew is made aware of this as well." "Mr. Data, at your convenience, take us to the signal's origin." Looking up at Kirk, "Jim, the Enterprise will lead the way, just follow our coordinates." "Should we go to Red Alert?" "Negative. Stay on Yellow Alert status for now, I'll covertly send you a signal when that is necessary." "Copy that." Kirk looked at con officer Sulu, "Are we ready, Lt?" "Yes, sir. Engineering says that we have all the power in the warp engines we need." "We're ready, Enterprise D." "Acknowledged. Conn, proceed at warp 5." "Aye, sir."

**Hoth: **

The crew of the Star Destroyer Executor, in orbit of Hoth, moves in with other SDs in the fleet. The captain of Executor calls on the Admiral, named Ozzel. The captain, named F. Piett, makes his report. "We have thousands of probe droids searching this galaxy, Captain. I want prove, not just leads." Just then a masked man interrupts the conversation, "You found something?" "Yes, my lord." The signal is sounded yet again. "That's it, the Rebels are there." Ozzel tried to explain, but the Sith lord would nothing, "That is the system, gentlemen, and I'm sure Skywalker is with them. Set your course for the Hoth system. General Veers, prepare your men."

**Enterprise:**

"Take us out of warp, Ensign." Lofgren acknowledged. "Mr. Data, any ships in the vicinity." "Yes, sir, several along the orbit of the third planet. I suggest we approach the planet carefully." "Take us to impulse, Ensign, warp 1." "Aye, sir." "Put the ships on screen and share this with Kirk's crew." "Aye, sir."

The ships meet and strategize on their current objective. Data, over conference call with Kirk's crew, makes his report. "We have found the objective of the message from which the droid sent what initially appeared to be a distress call." "It wasn't a sign of distress?" "No, sir, quite the opposite. I would hypothesize that the signal was a report made to a certain vessel, which appears to be in orbit of Hoth III. This vessel and similar ships are currently in attack formation. Captain, I can only conclude that the droid was tasked to probe this planet and that the droid is loyal to the Empire." "How did you come that conclusion, Mr. Data?" "This, sir." Data switched screens and both crews saw the circled structure. "This came from the scans from the probe droid which was been sent to the Star Destroyer. We intercepted it, with Geordi's help." Kirk and Spock looked at the structure, "It appears to be a base of some form and origin unfamiliar to us." "Specifically, the shields of the base, Commander. The base, finally, is underground."

Captain Picard stood up. "If this scan is for the Empire, than the base?" "Is the hideout of the Rebel Alliance." "And you said they are in attack position above the planet?" "Yes, sir." "How long before the initial attack?" "Less than an hour, Captain." Picard looked at Worf, "Number One, Red Alert. All hands, battle stations."

Once on the Bridge, Picard ordered the conn officer, "Ms. Lofgren, prepare to enter the atmosphere on my mark." "Aye, sir."

**Hoth:**

One of the techs made a discovery, "General, there's a fleet of Star Destroyers coming out of hyperspace." General spoke to his lieutenant, "We have to hold them 'til all transports are away. Order a ground assault."

_**On the Executor:**_

General Veers made his report to Lord Vader. "General, prepare your troops for a surface attack." The general bowed and left. Vader turned in his chair and activated the screen to see the bridge. Ozzel began his report but started to choke. "You have failed me for the last time, Admiral. Captain Piett, begin to land our troops beyond the energy field and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off the system. You are in command now, Admiral Piett." The communication channel was ceased.

**Hoth Rebel Base: **

Princess Leia gives final instructions before the Rebel fleet get underway. As the pilots board their X-Wings, Luke boards his and coordinates with his co-pilot Dack. As lift off occurs, AT-AT walkers are activated on the planet surface. The battle is about to begin.

**Enterprise:**

"Attention Enterprise crew, we are about to enter the atmosphere. All hands, brace for impact. Picard out." Picard looked has his con person. "Karysa, engage." "Mr. Harris, full power to shields and weapons." "Aye, sir." Opening a channel to Kirk, "Captain, you ready?" "Ready, let's get these sons of bitches!" "Engage."

**Hoth: **

Blaster fire pierce the cold air from both fronts, turrets are destroyed, lives lost. Rogue Squadron is moving to intercept.

**Enterprise A and D:**

The ships make it through the atmosphere. "All ships, full power to weapons, target the large machines." Phasers and quantum torpedoes are fired from the Enterprise D and the Enterprise A fires their weapons on the bases. AT-AT walkers are crumbled and burst into flames. The ground troops are in awe and cheer for their newfound allies.

"All Imperial walkers are destroyed and bases are destroyed," Data reports. "Away Team from both ships, transport to the surface, urgently." Picard, Data, Worf from Ent. D and Kirk, Spock and McCoy from Ent. A beam down, with Prime Spock following behind.

**Hoth:**

Weapon's fire and hand-to-hand combat pursue between the Empire and the Starfleet officers, with some borrowed weapons from Spock's collection and Worf uses his batleth. As the last of the Empire's troops are taken into custody, Geordi beams down with an engineering crew. "Captain, these are schematics of the Rebel base. These caverns can lead us to priority targets and sub bases along the surface." Data approaches Picard, "Sir, my tri-corder is scanning a large ship at the other end of this cavern. It appears to be undamaged." "Live signs?" "Inconclusive, sir." "Fan out, let's search these bases. Geordi and Data, you shut down the access panels after you input into the ship's computer. Track us and follow us when you've completed." "Aye, sir." Picard loads a Federation blaster rifle, "Ready? Let's go."

Picard and crew find the Millennium Falcon. "Mr. Worf, search the ship and keep an open channel." "Aye, sir." The rest of the crew continue scouting the area. Data joins them and reports. "All systems are shut down, Captain. I've also gathered sample DNA from Sick Bay. One fragment turns into a match." "Which one?" "Princess Leia." "Where is she?" "That way," Data pointed eastward. Picard advances. "_Worf to Captain, the ship is clear." _"Acknowledged, Commander. We'll rendevous shortly. Picard out."

Solo sees Leia still in the Command Center. "You all right?" "Why are you still here?" "The Command Center's been hit." "You've got your clearance to leave." "All right, I'll leave. But first, we have to get you to your ship." Han starts to grab Leia after giving final instructions to the remaining techs." Weapons fire can still be heard from outside and the ground was shaking, debris was falling from the top of the underground base. "Imperial troops have entered the base! Imperial troops have entered the base."

Data and Geordi catch up to Picard and Kirk, "Sirs, stop!" Picard lowers his weapon. "Captain, the signal is getting close; however, we may not be alone in these caverns." "The Empire?" "Precisely." The tracking program made an alert. "The princess is on the move. She's headed in this direction." Picard, "Alright, let's not spook them." Han and Leia's signal get closer. "Freeze!" Weapon pointed at them from behind. "Turn around." Han and Leia turn around, slowly. "Who the hell are you people?" Han asked. "I'm Captain Picard of the Enterprise." Looking at the lady, "Are you Princess Leia?" "I am." Picard said, "Follow us, your ship is near." Data said, "We must hurry, Captain, Imperial troops are approaching this position." "Let's go." "Picard to Worf, start the Falcon's engines." Worf acknowledged. "Ship is cleared for take-off, Captain." "Your Highness, please hurry." C3PO anxiously steps it up, "Please wait for me." "Hurry up, Goldenrod, you're gonna be a permanent resident!"


	3. Battle in Thought

**Chapter 3:**

**Battle in Space**

As they were taking off, Data noticed a figure on the snowy surface. "Captain, look." Picard looked to his left. "It's Luke," Leia said. "Picard to Enterprise, beam up the life-sign on the surface." "Aye, sir. Life-sign aboard, being taken immediately to Sickbay."

**On the Enterprise: **"What happened?" Doctor Crusher approached him, "It's alright, you're on the Enterprise. Please take a seat." "I'm on the what?" "You were beamed aboard from the surface, per captain's instructions. He'll explain once you meet him."  
Picard and crew dock at Shuttlebay 2. "Mr. Worf, you have the Bridge, I'll be in Sickbay." The Klingon acknowledged. "Aye, sir." "Mr. LaForge, coordinate with Mr. Solo and his friend. I want that ship in running order when I return." "You got it, Captain." "Captain?" Solo called. "Yes, Mr. Solo?" "I have a friend who knows this ship as well as I do. May I suggest that we coordinate with him, also?" "I'll keep that idea under advisement, Captain; for now, I'll have someone escort you to your quarters." "Thank you, sir." Data walked with Picard in the corridor. "Mr. Data, I want a complete weapons read-out of that Imperial fleet in one hour. We may need to face the Star Destroyers head-on. Your best estimates. Work with Mr. Spock." "I will begin, immediately, sir." "I'll be in Sickbay."

**Sickbay: **Picard walked into Beverley's office. "Doctor, prognosis." "He's fine. He checks out as being green across the medical board. I won't need him here anymore. In fact, he insists on returning to the surface." "Thank you, Doctor."

Picard sees the patient. "I'm Captain Picard of the Enterprise. Welcome aboard, Mr. Skywalker." "Thank you, Captain," Luke said. "I left a friend behind down on the surface, an astromech droid on my X-Wing." "We'll get the coordinates and beam both to the shuttlebay. Please, come. I'll escort you to your quarters. Your friends are also onboard." "Are they alright?" "Yes, everything seems fine." "What's your next move?" "For now, we need to negotiate with the Empire. They attack that planet for a reason and I want to know why." "I can help," Luke implied "I'm sure you can, sir; however, now would be a good time to rest." Picard pushed a button, "This is your temporary quarters. Please, get some rest. I'll call for you when necessary. Oh, and your ship is aboard in shuttlebay 4. Your R2 unit is arriving." "Thank you, Captain."

**In the Conference Room: **"Mr. Data has worked with Mr. Spock and the people from the Hoth planet. With both teams working together, we can hopefully out fight the Empire. Now, I must ask our guests why they were being pursued. Why Hoth?"

Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon, "The Empire hates us, for some reason. Pure and simple." Deanna Troi, from the USS Titan disagreed, "That's not all, Captain. I feel that one of you is a primary target and that's why you were attacked." She looked at Luke, "It's you, Mr. Skywalker." "Explain, Counselor." "There's a certain feeling of domination and anger from the ships of the Empire. The anger comes from someone who is very dark and sinister and he wants nothing more than to bring danger to Luke."

"I believe I can help you, in this manner, Counselor." That voice was the voice of the last Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi. "There's a disturbance in the Force, Captain and Luke is the primary target. They only way he can be safe is if we take him to Dagobah, immediately." "General, I don't want to disagree with you; however, this ship is above the weapons power of any Imperial ship that we've come across. We can fight and we will protect these civilians." "Captain, may I input a suggestion?" Prime Spock asked. "Go ahead, Ambassador." Spock folded his hands in front of him. "I must agree with Master Kenobi. In my own study of the Rebellion and the Empire and the history of this world, I must conclude that Counselor Riker is correct with her assessment on the young man." "Who's targeting him?" Spock looked to Kenobi, "Darth Vader, a former pupil of mine." "I see," said Picard, "and you believe this planet Dagobah is the only solution for him?" "I do. My master Yoda is the last remaining Jedi of the Purge years and the fall of the Republic of Coruscant. He must be consulted." Picard walked back to his chair in thought. "All right. We will proceed with your suggestion." Picard touched his com badge. "Picard to Bridge, set course for Dagobah, warp 8." "Aye, sir," Johnson said. "Captain?" Solo asked. "Have you considered my suggestion?" "Yes, and I believe Kirk's crew is on their way to pick up your friend. You'll coordinate with them with the planet name and the contact person you suggested. Mr. Data, will you escort Captain Solo to the Transporter Room?" "Aye, sir." Looking at Han, "This way, please Captain."

"Anything else?" Picard looked around the room. No one spoke. "Dismissed."


	4. The Meetings

**Chapter 4:**

**Meetings**

**Enterprise:**

Geordi and Data examined the R2 unit that arrived on board, with Luke's help. Counselor Deanna Troi-Riker talks to Princess Leia about the Alliance and the Republic and the current Empire. Picard is in his ready room, sipping a cup of Earl Grey. The Enterprise is on its way to Dagobah.

**Bespin: **

The crew of the Enterprise A arrive on Bespin's Cloud City and meet Lando Calrissian, the administrator. "What brings this crew to our facility?" Kirk answered, "We're here to ask for help on a ship that you and Captain Solo owned at one time." Lando looked at Han, "What have you done to my ship?" "Your ship? Hey, you lost her to me, fair and square." Lando greets the Wookie Chewbacca. Spock approached Kirk, "Sir, another ship is here." "Where?" "On another landing platform on the other side of this facility." Kirk looks at Lando, "Are you expecting other visitors?" "No, why?" Spock said, "I can tell when someone lies. Now, who is here?" When Lando wouldn't answer, Spock performed a mind-meld. "Hey," Han said; but Kirk stopped him. "Spock?" "Lord Vader is here."

"Let's go!" Kirk said. Imperial troops made their way to landing platform 327 and started firing. The crew quickly boarded the shuttlepod from the Enterprise and took off. Darth Vader stopped. He turned around and told the commanding officer, "Alert my Star Destroyer to prepare for my arrival."

A distress call came from Kirk's ship. "Captain Picard, to the Bridge, please." Data said. Captain exited his Ready Room. "Report." "We are receiving a signal from Kirk's ship, Captain." "Onscreen." "Captain, this is Kirk. We're just escaping from the Empire. We have the ship technician Lando Calrissian with us." "Acknowledged. Does the technician seem suspicious?" "Negative, Captain, but he was hiding the fact that he knew of the Empire's landing on the facility before us." "Understood, we'll question him once you're aboard, Picard out." Jean-Luc looks at Data, "Commander, coördinate with the counselor on this. See what this Calrissian person knows." "Aye, sir."

The crew came aboard the Enterprise D. Captain Picard greets the party. "Take Mr. Calrissian to his quarters and keep him supervised." Picard looked at Spock, "Anything new that you learned?" "Nothing concrete, Captain; however, his knowledge of the Empire's presence is not a serious threat. Whatever the real cause, Mr. Calrissian does not know, and no one else on the facility staff knows anything, either." "Thank you, Mr. Spock."

"Lofgren to Captain Picard." "Picard here, Ensign." "Sir, we're being hailed by an Imperial vessel." "On my way."

Picard makes his way to the Bridge. "Onscreen." Admiral Piett's face appeard on the viewscreen. "To unidentified vessel, this is the Star Destroyer Avenger, please surrender your guests to the Empire." "This is Captain Picard of the USS Enterprise. I will not release anyone who is guest onboard my ship. If you wish to discuss this in person, we can present you with coördinates to our vessel." "We demand that you release our prisoners immediately, esp. Luke Skywalker." "Mute." Johnson muted the transmission. "Suggestions?" Prime Spock inputted his remarks, "Perhaps we should board their vessel, Captain. It is logical to assume that they have rights in this galaxy." "Quite right. Computer, where is Mr. Skywalker?" "_Mr. Skywalker is in his quarters." _"Mr. Skywalker, please report to the Bridge." "Acknowledged, Captain." "Resume communication." "Audio on, sir." "Admiral, we will board your vessel where we will speak mutually of an arrangement. Is that agreeable? We suggest that they're be no hostile action." "Very well, Enterprise. We await your arrival."


	5. The Confrontation

**Chapter 5:**

**The Confrontation**

Picard, Data, Troi-Riker, Prime Spock, Luke, Leia and Han Solo all board the Imperial Star Destroyer. The group materializes in front of Admiral Piett. "I am Admiral Piett of the Galactic Empire. We require that you to hand over our prisoners at once." "I believe it'd be in both our interests if we all surrendered to you." "Very well. Soldiers, take them to their cells."

After waiting for an hour, Darth Vader comes in. "You have given yourselves willingly." "Yes, sir, we have." "You can give of yourselves even more. Turn to the Dark Side." "That is not in our purview, sir." "Then you will die." "I would like to challenge that threat with an ultimatum." "There is no escape." With a half-smile, Picard answered, "Of course not, as we don't know the mechanics behind this machine." "You." Darth Vader pointed to Luke. "Come with me." Luke got up and went out and the door shut down ward. "Captain?" Data asked "Yes, Mr. Data?" "Sir, I believe that life-form is human." "How do you know?" "I have asked Geordi to continually scan us and in addition, I've allowed his sensors to see what I see with my eyes." "Quite intriguing, Commander." Prime Spock said. "Yes indeed, Data. Can Geordi hear us?" "Yes, sir. You may not hear him, but I do have a listening device programmed with the Engineering computer to see and hear what we see and hear." "Fascinating! What can Geordi tell us?" "Commander LaForge has Doctor Crusher "in the loop" with us as well. She scanned the figure known as Darth Vader and concurs with my hypothesis that "Lord" Vader is indeed human." "Anything else?" "Ambassador Spock initial belief that Luke Skywalker was Darth Vader's target is correct." "Can that mean danger to him?" Deanna asked. "It could." Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared. "In what way, General?" Picard asked. "Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker are father and son."

"Commander LaForge says that Princess Leia is also a member of the Skywalker family, as Doctor Crusher concluded."  
"What?" Leia and Han said simultaneously. "I apologizing for shocking you both, but that is the truth." Picard looked around, "Any suggestions on how to get out of this cell?" Just then, the door opens. "Follow me." General Kenobi showed the Imperial guests a way out and back on board their ship.

Back onboard the Enterprise, Picard signaled the Bridge to keep a close eye on the Avenger.

"Master Kenobi, what is Vader's plan with Luke?" "Essentially, to bring Luke over to the Dark Side of the Force." "Will he go willingly?" "He may, as he has not made it to Dagobah. I warned you, Captain." "Sir, we were on our way. The Enterprise will retrieve your former apprentice."


	6. Covert Action

**Chapter 6**

**Covert Action**

Picard coordinates a plan of action to retrieve Luke Skywalker from Vader's clutch. "Mr. Worf, take a team and have yourself surgically altered to appear Imperial." "Aye, sir." "We plan to extract Luke and Vader as well. Geordi is coming up with schemes and scenarios and coordinating with Data on these. We'll meet again in one hour in Engineering. Dismissed."

On the Bridge, Data made a report, "Captain, Darth Vader and Luke left the Star Destroyer and took a shuttlecraft to Bespin. We're tracking the vessel now, sir." "Proceed, Commander." Picard activated his communicator, "Mr. LaForge, can we have engine power for the tractor beam?" "Yes, Captain. Tractor beam initiation at the shuttle in 5, 4, 3, 2, now. We only have a few minutes, Captain." "Acknowledged. Data?" "Beaming the craft aboard in shuttlebay 2." "Security to shuttlebay 2"

Luke and Vader find themselves facing phasers. Picard and Worf walked into the Shuttlebay. "Welcome aboard, Lord Vader." "What is the meaning of this? You will release us." Vader attempted a Jedi mind trick. "We will do no such thing." The security officers took Vader to the Brig.

Captain Picard went to the Brig, with Doctor Crusher accompanying him. Beverly approached the edge of the force field of the cell block. "Analysis, Doctor?" "He's definitely human, Captain. I'll have to do intern checks on him; but not here." Picard nodded. "Picard to Data, transport the prisoner to Sickbay and initiate a stasis field." "Aye, sir. Engergizing." Vader dematerialized from the Brig. Captain Picard and Beverley made their way to Sickbay. "I demand to be released!" "No, Vader." Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared just as Picard and Crusher arrived. "Obi-Wan. Why are you here?" "To see the man I once knew." Crusher got Alyssa Ogawa to help. "Activate the medical bed console." A side panel rolled out prevented Vader from moving. "Stay still, sir." The helmet was then removed by Beverly and a scarred face with third-degree burns appeared in view. Beverly instantly got a hypospray and put Vader to sleep. "He'll be fine. If you don't mind, Captain, I suggest you wait on the Bridge until I complete my work on him. It may take several hours." "As you wish, Doctor. Keep me apprised of his progress. Any sudden changes, I'm to be alerted immediately." "Certainly, Captain." Picard walked out and saw the security guard. "No goes in or out except medical personnel and myself." "Understood, Captain." "Thank you, Ensign."

Jean-Luc reported back to the Bridge.


	7. Anakin Revealed

**Chapter 7:**

**Anakin Revealed**

Eyes open slowly, as if after being on an aenesthetic. "Where am I?" Doctor Crusher walked in, hearing the voice in the med room. "You're on the Enterprise." "Why am I here?" "You are here on our judgment and custody, Lord Vader." Captain Picard answered. "Release me!" Vader demanded. "I cannot do that." "Why?"

Picard answered, "Because you would pose a danger to this ship and on my crew and I will not allow it. You are responsible for taking a boy, Luke Skywalker to Cloud City. Why?" "To prepare him to be trained by my master." "What exactly were you going to do?" "Put him in carbonite." Picard touched his combadge, "Picard to Bridge, contact Administrator Lando Calrissian of the Cloud City and inform him of his business closure." "Aye, sir. What would be the reason for this closure?" "Tell them: Starfleet investigations, Commander and nothing more." "Aye, sir. Bridge out!"

"I'll have Counselor Troi report to the Enterprise." Beverly nodded, "Good idea, Captain." Picard looked at Vader once more and then left the room.

"Picard to Data." "Data here, sir." "Commander, get me in touch with the USS Titan, I need the Counselor on board." "Aye, sir. Message is being sent." "Thank you, Commander."

Counselor Troi arrives onto the Enterprise. "Captain." "Deanna." They kiss cheek to cheek. "I read your message and I realize that this Darth Vader, whom we've mentioned before is now outside of his uniform?" "Correct. And he feels that he still has a mission to complete. I need you to realize that he is not who he was." "Where is he?" "He's with Doctor Crusher."

Troi and Picard walk into the office of Beverly Crusher. The ladies greet each other and Troi sees her first patient since arriving on the Titan some years ago.

"This is him?" Crusher nodded, "As he is without the mask and body armor. He'll have his world's attire soon enough; but for now, he'll wear our medbay clothing." "Counselor, your patient. Take as much time as you need." Troi nodded and got right to work, with workpad, she worked Darth Vader to the bone to try to ease his anger. Picard and Crusher walk back into her office, "I want hourly reports on her progress with that man, not before; not after, the minute the hour changes!" "Aye, sir." "Data to Captain Picard?" "Picard here." "Captain, Lando Calrissian has just beamed aboard and demands to speak to you. I've put him in the Conference." "Very well, Mr. Data, I'll be there shortly, Picard out."


	8. The End

**Chapter 8: "What to do next, Captain?"**

Both captains, Kirk and Picard, discussed the closure with Lando Calrissian and his aides. Deanna speaks to Anakin Skywalker. Data takes the Bridge, with both Spocks at particular stations. Worf is acting chief of security in Shuttlebay 2.

Luke and Leia wait with Han until they are briefed. In Engineering, R2 sends tactical and surveillance information to Starfleet about the Empire's weaknesses in their fleet, with C3PO supervising. There seems to be nothing to do on the Enterprise; however, Starfleet gets reports on what's been happening in the Vortex.

"Bridge to Captain Picard?" "Go ahead, Data." "Captain, apologies for interrupting, sir, but I believe you should come to the Bridge. There are Starfleet ships appearing before the Vortex. They are hailing the ship, asking for you, sir." "Understood, Commander, have the Starfleet group's flagship standby, I'll be there shortly."

Picard made his way out of the Conference Area.. "On screen." The face of Admiral Ross appeared. "Jean-Luc?" "Admiral Ross, how can the Enterprise help you?" "I'll get right down to the point, Jean-Luc: Starfleet needs you, now!"

"Are you asking the Enterprise to return?" "Yes, immediately."  
The Enterprise returns to Federation space and are accompanied by the friends from the Vortex

As time goes on, the people from the Vortex serve in Starfleet, as Anakin realizes who he really is. He goes through therapeutic exercises to learn about his former self, with the help of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda, who eventually joins the crew of the Enterprise.


End file.
